yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
7/19
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| وَيَا آدَمُ اسْكُنْ أَنتَ وَزَوْجُكَ الْجَنَّةَ فَكُلاَ مِنْ حَيْثُ شِئْتُمَا وَلاَ تَقْرَبَا هَذِهِ الشَّجَرَةَ فَتَكُونَا مِنَ الظَّالِمِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve yâ âdemuskun ente ve zevcukel cennete fe kulâ min haysu şi'tumâ ve lâ takrebâ hâzihiş şecerete fe tekûnâ minez zâlimîn(zâlimîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. yâ âdemu : ey Âdem 2. uskun : yerleşin, ikamet edin 3. ente : sen 4. zevcu-ke : senin zevcen 5. el cennete : cennet 6. fe : böylece, o zaman 7. kulâ : yeyin (ikiniz) 8. min haysu : yerden, yerde, nereden 9. şi'tumâ : dilediğiniz (siz ikiniz) 10. lâ takrebâ : yaklaşmayın (ikiniz) 11. hâzihi : bu 12. eş şecerete : ağaç 13. fe tekûnâ : o zaman olursunuz (siz ikiniz) 14. min ez zâlimîne : zalimlerden Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Ey Âdem, sen ve eşin, cennete yerleşin, ikiniz de dilediğiniz şeyleri yiyin, yalnız şu ağaca yaklaşmayın, çünkü zâlimlerden olursunuz. Ali Bulaç Meali Ve ey Adem, sen ve eşin cennete yerleş. İkiniz dilediğiniz yerden yiyin; ama şu ağaca yaklaşmayın. Yoksa zalimlerden olursunuz. Ahmet Varol Meali "Ey Adem! Sen de eşinle birlikte cennete yerleş ve orada istediğiniz her yerden yiyin. Ancak şu ağaca yaklaşmayın. Yoksa zalimlerden olursunuz." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) 'Ey Adem! Sen ve eşin cennette kalın ve istediğiniz yerden yiyin, yalnız şu ağaca yaklaşmayın yoksa zalimlerden olursunuz.' Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) “Ey Âdem! Sen ve eşin cennette kalın. Dilediğiniz yerden yiyin. Fakat şu ağaca yaklaşmayın. Yoksa zalimlerden olursunuz.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali (Allah buyurdu ki): Ey Âdem! Sen ve eşin cennette yerleşip dilediğiniz yerden yeyin. Ancak şu ağaca yaklaşmayın! Sonra zalimlerden olursunuz. Edip Yüksel Meali 'Adem, sen ve eşin cennette durup dilediğiniz yerden yeyin. Şu ağaçtan yemeyin; yoksa zalimlerden olursunuz.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Ve «ey Adem, zevcenler birlikte cennete yerleşin, dilediğiniz yerden yiyin şu ağaca yaklaşıp da zalimlerden olmayın!» dedi. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Ve ya Âdem! Mesken et o Cenneti sen zevcenle de ikiniz dilediğiniz yerden yeyin ve şu ağaca yaklaşıb da zâlimlerden olmayın! Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen «Ve ey Âdem! Sen ve eşin cennette ikamet ediniz, dilediğiniz yerden yiyiniz ve şu ağaca yaklaşmayınız, sonra ikiniz de zalimlerden olursunuz.» Muhammed Esed Ve (Sana gelince) Ey Adem, sen ve eşin, yerleşin bu bahçede; ve yiyin, neyi gönlünüz çekerse; ama sakın şu ağaca yaklaşmayın, yoksa zalim kimselerden olursunuz! Suat Yıldırım "Sana gelince Âdem, seninle eşin cennete yerleşiniz, istediğiniz her tarafından yiyip içip yararlanınız. Yalnız sakın şu ağaca yaklaşmayın! Böyle yaparsanız zalimlerden olursunuz." Süleyman Ateş Meali (Sonra Allâh, Âdem'e hitâbetti): "Ey Âdem, sen ve eşin cennette durun, dilediğiniz yerden yeyin; fakat şu ağaca yaklaşmayın, yoksa zâlimlerden olursunuz." Şaban Piriş Meali -Ey Adem, sen ve eşin cennete yerleşin. Dilediğiniz yerden yiyin, fakat, şu ağaca yaklaşmayın. Yoksa zalimlerden olursunuz. Ümit Şimşek Meali 'Sen ise, ey Âdem, eşinle beraber Cennette yerleşin. İkiniz de istediğiniz yerden yiyip için. Ama şu ağaca yaklaşmayın; sonra kendinize yazık edersiniz.' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk "Ey Adem! Sen ve eşin cennette oturun, dilediğiniz yerden yiyin ama şu ağaca yaklaşmayın. Yoksa ikiniz de zalimlerden olursunuz." Yusuf Ali (English) "O Adam! dwell thou(1003) and thy wife in the Garden, and enjoy(1004) (its good things) as ye wish: but approach not this tree, or ye run into harm and transgression." * M. Pickthall (English) And (unto man): O Adam! Dwell thou and thy wife in the Garden and eat from whence ye will, but come not nigh this tree lest ye become wrong doers. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ve gelince Ey Âdem, sen ve eşin, yerleşin bu bahçede; ve yiyin, neyi gönlünüz çekerse; ama sakın şu ağaca yaklaşmayın, yoksa zalim kimselerden olursunuz!" (13) 13 - Bkz. 2:35 ve 20:120 ve ilgili notlar. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri